Power Pollen
by Darknessxxx
Summary: Sometimes, the most unlikely of things can be really helpful in a pinch -For marisa lee's FLOWER contest


Power-Pollen

Darknessxxx

**Darknessxxx does not own the PowerPuff Girls.**

"Hello there" Bubbles said to a flower with white leaves. "What kind of flower are you?"

Though the flower couldn't respond, Bubbles stayed where she was. She could feel the warmth from the sun, as it shone down on her and flowers in the field that they were in.

"Bubbles!?" Blossom said as she floated down and joined Bubbles. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just admiring this flower" Bubbles told her. "It's really pretty."

"It's a chamomile, I think" Blossom said. "Supposedly, it's used in tea to help sleep."

"It can also be used…" Bubbles said picking the flower out of the ground, and placing it in her hair. "As a fancy decoration."

"Hehe" Blossom chuckled at the flower in Bubbles's hair.

"Hahaha!" Bubbles began laughing at Blossom laughing.

"A-hahahaha!" The two of them instantly recognized the maniacal laughter of the malicious Mojo Jojo

"Come on!" Blossom said and flew in the direction of the laugh, Bubbles hot on her tail. They traveled to downtown, Townsville, where Mojo Jojo and Buttercup stood; Buttercup, being contained by two metal spherical objects, firing a strange bam at her; Mojo, meanwhile, was laughing over his apparent victory.

"So, Buttercup!" Mojo gloated. "You thought that you alone, were able to defeat me Mojo Jojo!? And though it is true that, physically at least, you are superior to me. On an intellectual level, your meager brain is incapable of competing with the vast intellect that I, Mojo Jojo, posses."

"Oh, can it! You messed up monkey!" Buttercup snarled, struggling hopelessly against the metal sphere s that were containing her.

"So Mojo," Blossom called out, still in the air above them. "Up to no good are we?"

"Ah, Blossom, Bubbles!" Mojo Jojo called back. "You're just in time. In time to get caught in my trap!" With a push of a button from a device Mojo took from his pocket, four more metal spheres appeared and hit them with their containment beams.

"Ahh!" They screamed, as they found themselves incapable of movement.

"So, not so tough now eh? PowerLess Puffs!" Mojo continued gloating. Another press of a button from the device he had, and a floating platform appeared. Mojo stepped on the platform and it lifted into the air, face to face with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Whatever you're planning Mojo, you won't get away with it!" Blossom said.

"No?" Mojo said. "And why won't I?"

Blossom didn't respond.

"Are you, unable to move, going to stop me?" Mojo went on. "My new creations have you paralyzed."

"Let us go now! You jerk!" Bubbles threatened. "Or else!"

"Or else what? Little Bubbles?" Mojo said, moving his platform closer to her. "Right now you are as powerless as this teensy little flower." He pointed to the flower that Bubbles had placed in her hair. To his pleasure, Bubbles growled at him. He was so pleased, he began laughing at her.

"Ahahah! Ahahahahah! Ahaha-Achoo!" he sneezed right into Bubbles face.

"Eww!" Bubbles cringed. "That's disgusting."

"Th-That flower!?" Mojo said, wiping tears from his eyes. "It must be responsible for my causing my allergies to act up!" Mojo began a violent sneezing fit, one such sneeze hit and short-circuited one of the sphere holding Bubbles.

Struggling against the now solitary sphere holding her, Bubbles manage to break free. Once she was, she used her laser eyes to destroy the ones holding Blossom and Buttercup, and wipe the snot that was on her face away.

"So, you Mojo Jojo, you thought that you were able to best us, The PowerPuff Girls!?" Bubbles taunted the red eyed and sneezing Mojo."

"And though it's true that you have an intellect then we do" Blossom said. "You are evil!"

"And Evil never triumphs over good!" Buttercup finished flying up to be with her sisters.

"Well girls" Blossom said. "What should we do with him?"

"I say we beat his sneezing face to a bloody pulp!" Buttercup said.

"No wait!" Bubbles said. "I have a better idea!"

* * *

"Curse –Achoo, achoo- curse you PowerPuff girls!" Mojo Jojo said sneezing violently and wiping tears from his eyes. "Curse this jail cell!" more sneezing, as he propped himself up against the bars. "And curse these stupid FLOWERS!" he kicked at the chamomiles that were all over his cell, causing his allergies.


End file.
